


Graphology

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, late night sentimentality, love tokens, rob and his fancy writing, what is it with the sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work-weary, sentimental Aaron. Robert's a big sleeping lump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphology

Robert's spark out, huddled under the duvet. 

_Lump._

It had been a long day at the scrapyard. The shipment of beater cars had been delayed, keeping Aaron working until well past sundown. The wedge of paperwork that followed had him clocking out after ten. 

Quietly as he can manage, Aaron pulls off his work boots, and starts emptying his pockets on the bedside table. Keys, phone, wallet. He then feels a scrap of paper stuck to the back of his phone. 

One of Robert's post-it notes. 

_Aaron, sandwich in the fridge. Enjoy. -R_

The sandwiches were usually too rich for his palate, but he'd keep hold of the note for the rest of the day before chucking it in the bin and knocking off.

He'd thought about keeping other things as well. Once or twice. A thought bubble drawn on a napkin. An inappropriate comment about his backside jotted down on a beer mat. All written with as much care as a wedding invitation. 

_Don't be soft._

Aaron's handwriting is short, blunt, barely legible. Robert has a style that borders on calligraphy. Even on something as simple as a sticky note, the writing is impeccable. 

He'd never voice it, but he loves the contrast. One of the many that make them so unique.

Aaron gives the note a last look before putting it in the bin. He then peels off his trousers, and crawls under the duvet. Big spoon. 

Robert wakes for only a moment, pulling Aaron's hand to his mouth to kiss a soft greeting against Aaron's rough knuckles. 

_Goodnight._

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful prompt from my Suggle touchstone ;) <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
